the party
by moo0czek
Summary: one a year the London division has a party and there always ... interesting
It was the day of the London Division regular yearly birthday celebration or like Eric liked to call it ''The time to drown yourself in the sensation of being unconscious''. Of course we cant forget about Ronald and his secretary 'friends' , but of course while everyone was enjoying the party there is the corner of the room was Undertaker.

Undertaker like sitting in the corner of this loud hall, he sat on the floor laughing hysterically while talking to a surprisingly drunk William. Undertaker loved drunk people, he could always get so much more out of them. At that moment William looked up '' unnniiiii I have soooo much to say~'' Undertaker couldn't contain his laughter anymore and went rolling on the floor, he couldn't help it William was just so much more entertaining when he was drunk. Undertaker quickly got up off of the floor as he realised he could have so much more fun talking to William. He moved his chair a bit closer to William's '' so you want to talk wirru?'' He just couldn't contain his laughter at the face William made from the use of THAT name. Drunk people are so much fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grell was in her room looking for clothes to wear, preferably that pretty red dress she got in the human realm with the money she got from the phantomhive brat in return she had to promise not to molest Sebastian for a whole 2 WEEKS!. That of course meant that she couldn't go to the manor and shout 'Sebastian I want to have your babies!' in front the window.

Grell was awfully bored she couldn't find the dress anywhere and she had so many suggestive things she wanted to shout by Sebastian's window, oh how boring these next few days will be. Grell moved to sit on the bed and remembered that she left the dress on the couch. She power walked into the living room and picked up the dress. She glanced up at the clock hanging above the couch '' hum its already late, oh well I have been here for at least two hours now they can wait a bit longer. I'm going to have a BIG ENTRANCE!''

Grell had the whole party planed out from her entrance to the part William will kiss her. She would walk in kicking the door open on the way. Silence. everybody would be looking at her in complete amazement! She would find her darling wirru and get the kiss she wanted. It will be the best day of Grell's life!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the party hall Undertaker was now sitting on a table with a still slightly drunk William and a very dizzy Eric who was sitting in a chair next to a smiling Alan. Undertaker look around the hall in search of his best friend but he couldn't see Grell anywhere '' Will have you seen Grell today? she's not at the party and I haven't seen her all day.'' William frowned at the shortening of his name but kept quite about that. '' no I haven't seen **him** anywhere today.'' Undertaker sighed he was bored and Grell was always so amusing , she was almost as amusing as that funny butler.

Undertaker shifted along the table he was sitting on so that he was closer to William's chair. '' hey will do you- ''

The door slammed open and there in a red silky dress stood Grell. Every pair of eyes In the room turned to stare at what was happening and stopped dead at the crimson Shinigami. '' oh, wirru- darling! I came! '' All the eyes then shifted to William who was now shivering from uncomftableness. **( is that even a word)** Will got up out of the chair and started walking out. '' Sutcliff that is not appropriate behaviour , go to your office now you have overtime.'' Grell shivered '' oh, always so cold wirru!'' She stoped dead at the look William shot her after the comment. '' ok fine! ''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grell stormed into her office '' I HATE YOU WILL!'' She slammed the door. William sighed and walked over to her office '' Grell, I'm sorry'' He sat down on the floor in front of the office door. Grell pulled the door violently ''William. GO AWAY!'' He fell through the door and looked up at Grell. Grell jumped back '' WILL ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?'' William groaned but said nothing just looked up at Grell with a cold gaze. Grell started to tear up '' Will I'm sorry for everything... '' He sat up and awkwardly hugged Grell '' you don't have to be sorry I'm sorry for yelling at you'' Grell smiled up at will from where she was sitting on the floor.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then Grell broke the hug. '' You know will today hasten gone exactly as planed but there is still one point I would like to complete'' He looked at her interested '' hmm, and what would that be?'' She shifted closer to William and pressed her lips to his. William stared at her confused '' Gell what iz tis for '' She broke away as she noticed he was trying to say something '' what was that will? '' He fixed his glassed '' I asked what that was for. '' She looked away '' Not that I didn't like it Grell! '' Grell smirked and looked back at him '' oh , so you would do it again? '' He blushed '' ye- yeah I wou-would''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Undertaker was standing by the door of the party hall. He was really worried about what was going to happen to Grell. He was about to go back in when Alan, Eric and Ronald came out. Undertaker noticed them and thought of something interesting.'' Hey Ronald, do you and your secretary friends want to go see the argument between Grell and Will?'' Ronald looked up nodded and went back inside the hall only to come out with the whole party behind his only a minute later. Undertaker grinned '' ok where ready to go! ''

They all walked over to the corridor where Grell's office was located and stopped when the heard voices coming from the office at the bottom of the hall. Undertaker hummed to himself. '' yes, something is definitely going on there hihi~ '' Ronald heard his giggle and looked at him '' what was that? '' Undertaker grinned even more '' nothing dear, lets go '' They walked over to the door an opened it just enough to see through it. What they saw then could have never been expected, not even by bravat. Undertaker started laughing hysterically while the rest just stood there jaw-dropped.

In side the room was William who was lying down on the floor with a really happy Grell sitting on top of him. Grell was leaning down and was about to kiss William again if it wasn't for the fact that Ronald had fallen over and through the door making both Grell and William jump. Ronald quickly got himself up and stared down at them smiling '' so how you gonna explain this one boss?'' His smile disappeared as quickly as it came as William got himself up off of the floor, wiped imaginary dust off his suit and stared right into Ronald '' well Mr. Knox, I see you and your friends there have all gotten your self a years worth of overtime '' Ronald stared at him with unbelievingly big eyes '' but boos you cant do that! '' William materialized his deathsythe and shot it at the door opening it fully '' 2 years. '' he coldly watched as all the workers went off somewhere , he didn't care where they went but he preferred them to be doing work.

When everything went quite William walked out of the office to check that indeed every one had left. When he walked out the door Undertaker was sitting up against the wall smiling to himself. William sighed he had had enough of this loon for one day. '' Undertaker what are you doing here? '' the demanding sound of his voice made no effect on undertaker who just looked up still smiling. '' oh, will if you cant see what I'm doing maybe you should go get those glasses of yours checked, hihi '' William turned red from anger '' You know perfectly well that's not what I meant! '' William was getting rather annoyed that the loon didn't respond and fixed his glasses '' Why are you here, everybody else left? '' At that Undertaker smiled even more '' oh wirru your memory must also be going bad , if I remember correctly I don't work here anymore hihi '' At that William had enough '' I had enough of all of you, I'm going home! '' Undertaker stood up and walked out the building humming to himself. When he reached the exit he looked around '' ah yes, this day was very interesting indeed.''


End file.
